


【狼冬】大草原上的小伙伴——狼鹿篇

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 雷萌雷萌的兽兽劈大不溜劈，小心食用。





	【狼冬】大草原上的小伙伴——狼鹿篇

在那山的那边海的那边有一片大草原，草原上生活着一只狮子和一只小鹿。

狮子还是小狮子的时候是个病歪歪的小狮子，在狮群里混不下去被踢了出来，流浪到这片草原。好心的小鹿是小狮子唯一的朋友，不但和它分享食物还用鹿角顶走了不少企图欺负和吃掉小狮子的家伙。

于是狮子就迷恋上小鹿啦！没机会勾搭母狮子的狮子很纯情，一直想等小鹿长得再大些再和它交配。可是小鹿真的好可爱，屁股上长着一圈粉红色的心型绒毛，中间就是狭长的鹿穴，鹿尾巴又短，鹿穴勉强只能遮住一半。

如此诱人的小鹿在草原上走着，简直就像在屁股上贴了个求艹的牌子。于是忧心忡忡的狮子每天都会把小鹿舔一遍，从角到尾，包括鹿穴，这样小鹿身上就留下了狮子的味道，别的雄性就不敢轻易动小鹿了。

小鹿不知情，还以为狮子还是像小时候那样跟它玩呢，每次被狮子舔到那里都会呦呦叫，因为真的很痒嘛！殊不知狮子已经忍得快要爆炸了。

这天小鹿去河边喝水，不知不觉走远了，走到狼的地盘上。

狼吃得肚皮溜圆，正躺在树荫下打盹，突然视线里出现了一只没见过的食草动物。

新来的？

狼打个哈欠，舔舔鼻子，天气这么好，肚子这么饱，狼懒得打猎，就放任猎物在它眼前晃来晃去。

小鹿丝毫没注意到阴影里的掠食者，正欢快地追着蜻蜓跑，跑累了便低下头去喝水，屁股高高撅起，尾巴甩啊甩，露出心型毛毛。

狼定睛一看，操这不是猎物是尤物啊！

兽性大发的狼二话不说撒开爪子扑上去，小鹿吓得呦呦叫，还是被狼咬着脖子叼回了狼窝。

狼绕着小鹿不停地打转。它从鹿身上闻到了附近那只讨厌的狮子的味道，不由得啧啧称奇，这家伙居然还没有变成一片一片的鹿肉，可见它的邻居也是个变态。

小鹿抖抖索索地站在狼面前，楚楚可怜的模样更加激发了狼的野性，于是狼从洞穴深处拖出头啃了一半的羊，当着小鹿的面撕扯起来，血溅了小鹿一身。

小鹿吓得闭上了鹿眼，鹿鼻子里都是动物的尸臭味和血腥味，鹿耳里充斥着狼喀嚓喀嚓嚼骨头的声音。

这时狼走近小鹿，冒着血腥气的舌头在鹿脖子上扫来扫去，小鹿绝望地想这次一定会被吃了，不由得双膝一弯跪倒在地。

提示：鹿比狼高一点，所以鹿这一跪，嗯，其实方便了狼那啥。

狼一看嘿呀不错啊还知道配合，就绕到鹿屁股那里，伸长舌头舔起了粉色小毛毛，舔着舔着那根舌头不老实了，朝鹿穴里探去。

小鹿正怕得发抖，突然穴里面钻进了一样温热柔软的东西还在不停地动，不禁吓了一跳，后腿支楞着就要站起来，被狼一爪子按住。

虽然小鹿也时常被狮子舔那里，但是狮子的舌头只是在穴口打转，顶多浅浅地插两下，没有狼顶进去那么深。狼的舌头还带倒刺，毛毛糙糙地弄得小鹿很不舒服，而且等死的感觉真不好。小鹿于是呦呦叫了两声，意思是狼先生您不要舔了想吃就直接吃，

狼充耳不闻，只是不停地转动舌头，大概是摩擦到了哪儿，小鹿居然觉得麻酥酥地有点爽，不由得晃动了几下小尾巴，鹿穴完全暴露在狼眼前。

饱暖思淫欲的狼本来就黑毛茎涨了，一看操你个小骚货居然还主动勾引老子，更加不能忍，嗷地爬上了鹿屁股，粗壮的狼茎一下子捅了进去。

还没有交配过的小鹿何曾受过这种罪，鹿眼一下子蓄满了泪水。狼的字典里可没怜香惜玉这四个字，只知道一个劲地耸动着狼臀日鹿。

小鹿只觉得屁股里插了根火热的大木棍，还在不停地戳来戳去，疼得呦呦叫，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉，奈何后腿被狼爪子牢牢扒住，只好任狼随心所欲地操穴。

狼日鹿日得爽歪歪，鹿穴不但紧窄，水还多到不行，黑黝黝的狼茎在粉嫩嫩的鹿穴里进进出出，视觉效果也是棒棒的！小鹿的哀鸣反而愈加激发了狼的兽性，狼日得更用力了，鹿穴里带出的水流得到处都是，粉色的毛毛都沾湿了。

小鹿被日得四肢无力，哧溜溜地往地上瘫，狼茎眼看着就要滑出鹿穴。正日到兴起的狼急忙去抓鹿屁股，爪子一下子没收住，划破了小鹿的皮毛。小鹿吃疼，鹿穴反而缩得更紧了。狼被夹得受不了，脖子一昂，嗷嗷叫着射进了鹿穴。

狼抖着屁股断断续续射了好久才从小鹿身上下来，小鹿软绵绵地趴在地上，粉嫩的鹿穴被操成了一个洞，白色的狼精汩汩流了出来。

狼转悠到小鹿面前，伸长舌头舔去小鹿的眼泪。

小鹿眨着大大的鹿眼，可怜兮兮地呦呦叫着，狼先生您终于要吃我了吗？

狼摇摇尾巴，你走吧，老子今天已经吃饱了。

小鹿摇晃着站起来，一瘸一拐地走出了狼窝，股间还滴着狼精。

狼在后面嗷了一声，替我跟狮子打个招呼。

小鹿回头，只见狼张开血盆大口。

多谢款待。

***

太阳下山好久了，小鹿这才回到了狮子身边。

狮子见它屁股上挂满白浆，以为是在哪里蹭到的浆果，忍不住舔了下——

呸呸呸！

什么东西又腥又咸？狮子嗅了嗅，操居然还有一股子狼骚味。

狮子大怒，一爪子把小鹿摁地上，说，你今天去了哪，见了谁，干了啥？

——狮子好像错拿了人类的剧本。

小鹿从爪子底下抬起脖子，眼泪汪汪地呦呦，人家被狼先生叼走了。

不许叫它狼先生，叫它，叫它臭狼！

可是language……

不管！

狮子气得鬃毛竖，小鹿吓得嘤嘤嘤。

人家被臭狼叼走了，臭狼把人家先这样，后那样，然后还那样，人家就变成这样了，最后臭狼还说多谢款待。小鹿如实招供。

狮子那个气啊，它费尽心机守护到现在的纯洁无瑕的鹿穴小红心，竟然被隔壁那只变态狼给尝鲜了。

按照人类喜闻乐见的霸总剧本，这时候狮子应该扑上去把小鹿酱酱酿酿了吧？

可这只狮子是纯爱属性，更别提小鹿受了伤还哭得梨花带雨的，狮子更加不忍心了，不但松开了爪子，还忍着恶心把小鹿的屁股舔干净。

里面疼不？

狮子用舌头拨弄了几下，见粉色的小穴被日成了鲜红，忍不住又是气结又是心疼。

有一点。小鹿抽抽答答地回答。

小鹿把头靠了过去，以为狮子还会像以前那样给它一个晚安舔，狮子却歪过脑袋。

你先睡，我去喝水。

小鹿趴在草地上，忐忑地合上了眼。

狮子在溪边猛漱了一通口，心里还是好气哦。

草原上已是夜黑风高。难以成眠的夜晚还能干嘛？当然是去怼狼啦！

狮子撒开四只爪子奔到狼的领地，身心餍足的狼正趴在巨石上晒月亮。

你他妈的竟敢日老子的鹿！有种给老子滚下来！

你他妈的连只鹿都没胆日！有种给老子爬上来！

一狮一狼对嚎了半天。

狮子气歪了鼻子，前爪扒住巨石往上一窜，狼只见眼前升起一片黑影，接着狮子巨大的躯体压了下来。两只哺乳动物尴尬地抱在一起，骨碌碌从巨石上滚下，你一爪我一爪地展开了肉搏。

理论上讲，近身战中独狼应该不是狮子的对手，然而狮子自小流浪在外，又被小鹿照顾得太好，所以没怎么实战过，狼凭借多年在草原上摸爬打滚的江湖经验，勉强打了个平手。

够了！

狼嗷呜一声怒嚎，退到一边。狮子以爪耙地，硕大的鼻孔呼哧呼哧地直往外冒气。

老子日都日了，你想怎么着吧。狼斜睨着狮，眼睛绿莹莹地放着光。

狮子歪过脑袋想了半天，居然不晓得怎么回应。它对狼肉不感兴趣，也没宰过狼，现在这局面好像一时半会也宰不了它。

以后不准接近小鹿！它只好扔下这么一句话，悻悻地走了。

狼翘起前腿舔了舔刚才被狮爪划伤的地方，狮子啊狮子，就算我不接近它，它会不会来接近我，可不是你说了算。

***

风和日丽的一天，小鹿摇着尾巴在草原上漫步，小鸟在枝头吱吱喳喳地叫着“强奸它，强奸它”。

日头渐炽，小鹿溜达到河边喝水，忘记了狮子的叮咛，不知不觉又走远了。

对了，小鹿小时候从山崖上摔下来过，从那以后记性就不太好，大概只比金鱼脑好上一点点。

在水边守了好几日的狼眼冒绿光扑上去，这次小鹿还没来得及叫唤就被咬住脖子叼进狼窝。

狼舔着久违的鹿穴，和脏兮兮满身血腥气的狼不同，小鹿身上除了狮子的气味还有股清新的青草香，是名副其实的草原小清新。

小鹿刚被开苞不久，初尝雨露的身体被狼舔得抖个不停，青涩中带着风骚，鹿尾巴一扇一扇，尾巴毛撩拨着狼鼻子，撩得狼胯下四十米长刀，哦不是，雄伟的狼茎蠢蠢欲动。

小鹿被舔得四蹄发软，不由得又给跪了，狼的舌头又刺进去了一些，小穴里的水混合着狼的涎液滋滋咕咕响成一片，洞口围观的小鸟都羞羞得头埋翅膀下。

狼长嚎了一声趴到鹿背上，二话不说就开日。好几天没日过的鹿穴恢复了紧致，把狼茎裹得那叫一个密不透风，插起来十分费力，反而激发了狼的征服欲，令它使出吃奶的劲儿往里捅。狼的辛苦没有白费，鹿穴里很快变得松软湿滑，每下抽插都让狼快活似狼仙。

小鹿起初只觉得屁股里面奇痛无比，只好低下头将一根小木棍衔进嘴里，默默忍耐着。狼茎粗长，很快顶到了小鹿的好地方，大力的摩擦让穴里的水愈发泛滥，有了水水润滑，快感逐渐取代了疼，渐渐得趣的小鹿不由自主地摇起屁股迎合狼茎的抽送，微张的鹿口也流下了涎水，小木棍早就不知道掉哪里去了。

果然记忆模糊了身体还是很诚实口牙。

你！有没有被其他动物日过？狼在细长的鹿耳边呼哧呼哧喷着气，猩红的舌头在光滑的鹿毛上舔来舔去。

没、没有，只有狼先生您日、日过人家，小鹿抽泣着，大大的鹿眼里流下委屈的泪，虽然被插得爽歪歪但小鹿也是有羞耻心的，光天化日之下被掠食者强艹并不是什么光彩的事。

狼心下大喜，如此极品的骚鹿居然放着不日，傻逼狮子活该被绿。

小鹿被日得鹿舌头伸出老长，鹿穴收缩得更厉害了，精关即将大开的狼低嚎着拔出饱胀的狼茎，将几天的量都释放在石缝间。

这次狼学乖了没射进鹿穴，可是小鹿身上还是沾上了自己的味道，怎么办呢？狼倒不怕被狮子怼，不过天天怼耽误他晒月亮，也是好烦哦。

狼眼珠一转，计上心来。它又转悠到鹿面前，恶狠狠地盯着鹿。

你被日了，看狮子不把你撕成碎片。

果然小鹿被吓得瑟瑟发抖。

还不快去河里洗干净，别让狮子闻出身上的味道。

小鹿点点头。

以后每天都要来这里让我日，否则我就告诉狮子，让他把你撕碎！

小鹿含泪点头。

狼这才从洞口让开。

小鹿跌跌撞撞跑出狼窝，屁股里火辣辣地疼，下腹部的毛皮湿乎乎粘嗒嗒，好难受哦！

它朝河边的浅滩的跑去，那里的水不深，可以好好洗个澡。

小鸟从头顶飞过，“逼奸它，逼奸它”地乱叫一气。

小鹿慢慢卧倒，身体泡进清凉的水里，舒服地合上了鹿眼。

对面河岸上的一条鳄鱼翻了个身一头扎进水里，悄悄朝小鹿游去。

 

Fin？

 

***

灵感来源是下图，小伙伴的脑洞，以及狼叔的独白：

巴基．巴恩斯。我认识这小混蛋的时候他才十四岁。如今我已熟知他的体味七十年了。在散兵坑里，太空站里，和女人的身体里。因为伽马辐射，我又想起了早已揭过的旧过节。我要报复他。我要碾碎他，杀掉他，撕裂他，扯碎他。不要太快，我要好好享受这一刻。  
https://ww3.sinaimg.cn/large/93e6ff48gw1fbtbp54ku1j20f5095t9h.jpg


End file.
